


(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Coping Mechanisms

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [27]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Open Relationships, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker is not as desperate for companionship as Sideswipe is, but he still prefers a warm body next to him as he sleeps. And other things.





	(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Coping Mechanisms

                “Do you want to stay for the rest of the shift?” Rung asked.

                Sunstreaker raised his head and stared down the length of his frame. Rung was stretched out on top of him, his chin pillowed on his hands. The orange colored bot was tiny in comparison to Sunstreaker, weighing maybe a fourth of Sunstreaker’s mass and standing several feet shorter. Sunstreaker was still a little surprised he had extended the offer for an interface to Rung.

                He generally preferred bigger mechs, especially when he was on his own. Mecha his size or larger gave him a sense of security and reminded him of Sideswipe. Rung absolutely did _not_ remind Sunstreaker of Sideswipe… or at least not in frame. But there had been a glint of something in Rung’s optics when Sunstreaker had nearly run him over coming out of Medical. A little flare that had caught Sunstreaker’s interest and made him think of his brother.

                When Sunstreaker had kept seeing Rung in the halls and the rec area, he took it as a sign and had approached him. Rung hadn’t shied away from Sunstreaker’s more menacing presence; he had been friendly and welcoming. It hadn’t taken long for Sunstreaker to determine that Rung was also quite intelligent and well-learned. Came with being a psychologist, probably.

                That had almost made Sunstreaker back off. Commanders required them to meet with shrinks frequently, especially Sunstreaker. He had always found them condescending and snide, but Rung wasn’t like that. There hadn’t been any probing questions; he had kept the conversation light and had even made Sunstreaker laugh a few times. After a while, Sunstreaker had started flirting with the cute little bot to gauge his interest, and Rung had returned the banter with blushing confidence.

                He was refreshingly honest, and when Sunstreaker had asked if he wanted to have a little fun in one of their quarters, that glint had returned.

                Sunstreaker’s instincts had been right on the nasal ridge. They hadn’t used any special set-up or toys, but there had been quite a lot of ‘sirs' and ‘good boys’ flying around. It had slipped in almost naturally and a tension Sunstreaker hadn’t even known he’d been carrying dissolved as they played.

                Rung wasn’t Sideswipe in a lot of ways, but he certainly was accepting of and able to put Sunstreaker at ease like Sideswipe did.

                “You don’t mind?” Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe could rarely recharge without another mech lying next to him; Sunstreaker could manage it most of the time, but he preferred to sleep with someone else. It had been awhile since he had tumbled a mech into his berth and they had stayed past the last overload.

                “No,” Rung said with a small shake of his head. “I appreciate the company. And the warmth.” He smiled and stretched, snuggling down against Sunstreaker’s frame.

                Sunstreaker gave an acknowledging grunt, reaching out to grasp Rung’s shoulders and gently slide him higher up. If the small bot wanted to sleep on top of him, then he could at least do so over Sunstreaker’s spark.

                “Frontliner. We put off a lot of heat,” Sunstreaker said. Many previous berth partners had complained about it, as if there was anything he could do. Sideswipe ran hot too, although heat built up faster under Sunstreaker’s slightly thicker armor. His twin was prone to attaching himself to Sunstreaker like Rung was and languishing in the warmth.

                “I quite enjoy it,” Rung purred. “And your reservoir of charge too.”

                Yeah, there was also that; Sunstreaker hadn’t known if Rung would be able to keep up with him. But Rung had given as good as he had gotten, until they had both collapsed to the berth, exhausted. It was a good exhaustion, though. One he’d liked to revisit again at some point… however…

                “I’m not looking for anything serious,” Sunstreaker blurted out.

                Rung blinked at him for a moment and tilted his head to the side. “I did not say that I was.”

                “No,” Sunstreaker admitted. “But some mecha get it in their heads, especially if I stay the night.”

                “I see,” Rung said, nodding thoughtfully. “Well, I did not make that assumption, I can assure you.”

                “Good… because I’m bonded,” Sunstreaker added, almost shyly. If a mecha didn’t already know he and Sideswipe were twins, he usually didn’t announce it. But he liked Rung and didn’t think it would get farther than him. “I have a spark twin.”

                “Oh! How lovely!” Rung exclaimed, propping himself up on his forearms. “Are they stationed here?”

                Sunstreaker shook his head, the familiar surge of loss welling up in him again. “No. I’m pretty sure he’s settled in Protihex. Which means he finally got someone to listen to him and stop moving him around so I can catch up. We’re not supposed to be separated for as long as we have been; it’s part of our medical file. But sometimes it gets missed. Or ignored.”

                Like this last time. Someone in SpecOps had taken a liking to Sideswipe’s tendency towards sneakiness and had snatched him up, sending him places Sunstreaker couldn’t follow. His protests had fallen on deaf audials.

                “Oh, dear. I’m sorry that you’ve been kept apart for so long. What is his designation?” Rung asked, antenna twitching. His expression was one of genuine sympathy.

                “Sideswipe,” Sunstreaker answered, getting an inane thrill of saying his twin’s name out loud. _Primus,_ he missed him. He shook himself out of his momentary melancholy and squinted his optics at Rung.

                “… you… you don’t seem surprised about… this,” Sunstreaker said, lifting a hand from Rung’s hip and gesturing at the two of them. “A lot of mecha think there’s something wrong with us because we occasionally see people outside of each other.”

                Rung pushed himself up the rest of the way, straddling Sunstreaker’s lower abdomen. He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s odd at all. I’ve worked with a pair of twins who did the exact same thing.”

                Surprised, Sunstreaker was speechless for a moment. “Yeah? Did they… was it a problem?” he asked hesitantly

                “ _They_ thought it was, at first. But over time, I discovered that their bond was just very strong, more so than any other pair I had worked with. I hypothesized that seeing others was one way for their half sparks to retain individuality,” Rung explained, his face animated as he spoke.

                “Huh…” Sunstreaker nodded slowly. Sideswipe and he often had completely different opinions on a lot of things. Over the years, they had gotten into multiple heated arguments, some of them dissolving into brawls which left them both injured. Completely different behavior than other twins they had encountered or heard about. They had always assumed their brotherhood wasn’t as strong as those others, but maybe it was the reverse.

                “Did… did they ever both agree on a third partner?” he asked, a tiny flare of hope bursting to life in his chest.

                Rung cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. “No, not to my knowledge. However, that was a very long time ago and it is certainly possible such a thing occurred after I lost contact with them. Why do you ask? Do you and Sideswipe both fancy the same person?”

                “Yeah. It was really weird at first. But after a while, it… it just seemed _right_. We never actually got together though, and it’s been about four hundred years. I don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

                His spark shrank in on itself at the idea. He and Ratchet hadn’t exactly parted on the best of terms. Yelling at him, kissing him… and then pretty much not speaking to him until he and Sideswipe had been transferred hadn’t been the best idea Sunstreaker had ever had.

                “Primus willing that he is,” Rung replied, reassuringly stroking Sunstreaker’s chest. “And that you, he, and your brother all meet back up.”

                Sunstreaker bit his lower lip as his processor absorbed this new information. “But… if seeing other people makes us more individualistic… then what does it mean if we both like the same person?” he pressed.

                Rung shrugged and smiled gently. “I couldn’t say. If I spent time with you both in a professional setting, I might be able to venture a guess. Unfortunately, I do my very best to not treat former dalliances, so I doubt that would ever happen. My recommendation is to not question it too deeply. A lot of birth bonds are instinctive. Rely on your instinct.”

                “Hmm.” Rung was right in a way. They always fought best when they moved intuitively, not actually looking to see where the other one was… just _knowing_.

                Ugh. It all hurt his processor. And a moot point if Ratchet was dead. Something Sunstreaker didn’t want to think about it anymore.

                Time to switch gears.

                “So. Is that all I am to you?” Sunstreaker asked with an arched orbital ridge. “A dalliance?”

                He grabbed Rung by the waist and rolled them, propping himself up over Rung with a smirk. Rung didn’t seem bothered by the abrupt motion; rather his optics brightened and he hooked a leg over Sunstreaker’s hip.

                “One of the most enjoyable ones I’ve ever had, to be fair,” Rung said coyly. He reached up and pressed his thumb against Sunstreaker’s lower lip, gently sliding it back and forth. “And skilled – you’re quite good with this mouth… I think I’d like to see it service my valve. Would you do that for me?”

                 Sunstreaker’s engine revved at the thinly veiled demand. This… this he could handle. This he could get pleasantly lost in.

                 He ducked his head, taking Rung’s thumb between his lips and sucking once before releasing it. “Yes, sir. It shouldn’t be a problem,” Sunstreaker murmured, breaking away to slide down Rung’s frame.  

                 Rung spread his thighs wide to accommodate Sunstreaker’s shoulders, his valve completely exposed. As Sunstreaker bent his head to nuzzle the damp folds, Rung placed his hand on top of Sunstreaker’s helm like a benediction.  

                 “That’s a good boy.”

 

~ End


End file.
